


Orange Royalty

by chloenightswantsflight



Series: Lord English's Brothel of Exotic Courtesans [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, troll x human sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 09:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3972355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloenightswantsflight/pseuds/chloenightswantsflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly I don't think I got Meenah right, got it as close I could.<br/>Sorry it took me so long, school is kicking my ass, plus it is finals and everything....</p>
    </blockquote>





	Orange Royalty

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I don't think I got Meenah right, got it as close I could.  
> Sorry it took me so long, school is kicking my ass, plus it is finals and everything....

> _**Dirk Strider**_

_Having a one-sided love hurts, especially when said love is straight. Then not only is this love straight, you have to see him every day. Witness his cute excitement about hunting and guns. Have urges to run your fingers through his pointed short black hair. Stare into his amazing green eyes.Restrain yourself from kissing his chapped but still quite kissible lips. His caramel brown skin drives you up skyscrapers.God you have it terrible. He happens to be your best friend, the guy you are suppose to trust with your secrets. Not the person you constantly lust over, you want more than you can get. An impossible task. But you are a Strider. Nothing is impossible for a Strider, except changing someone's sexuality. Besides, you wouldn't if you could. To change him would destroy what you love about him. You never actually listened to your older brother when he said showing emotions is not cool. You always thought it was just something he did. Now you understand why he did it, you seen how he looks at Mr. Egbert when he thinks no one is looking. You don' t want to be like that. You don't want to be heart broken to the point you never get past it. That is why you let your probably insane cousin talk you into a going to a brotel of trolls. You want to see if your bisexuality includes female trolls..._

* * *

 

> _**Meenah Peixes**_

_It is one thing to have the blood color of an once royal lineage, it is another thing to be mocked for it. You may not have 2x3dent, but you can still cull those who believe themselves above you. You won't stand for insults or sneers or anyfin of them glubbin' sort. Gils and buoys know their places are below you, they don't challenge me you anymore. They won't if they reelise what is good for them. There are still upstarts like the red low blooded gil. You hate her still,but she doesn't realize you are still swimmin'. That you didn't die. But that is a good thing. You never thought you'd have to run from low bloods, but if that is what it takes to stay alive you'll deal. Besides you work and live in a whore house, there reely isn't anyfin noble bout it. She'd probably laugh at how low you are. The bitch..._

* * *

> **_Dirk Strider_**

I knew trolls are just like humans, but I never knew how much. I never expected to walk into room heavily inspired by Natalie Kills and Nicki Minaj. At first I thought I came into the wrong room when a troll that matched the description of the one I paid for sat up from in the bed. She looked younger than I expected. Her eyes, a fushia color, her horns tall and slightly curved outward. Everything about her seemed a little regal, except for maybe her scowl. She looked a little pissed, I couldn't help the flash of smirk.

"Ya gonna fuck me or what buoy?"

 _Buoy? Oh yeah, she is one of those fish trolls_. She seems a little eager, heh heh. Maybe this won't be so bad.

* * *

> _**Dirk Strider**_

The weirdest thing about fucking a troll would have to be how tough their skin is. I mean it looks kind of soft, it isn't. Well, my troll, Meenah,has that is honestly tougher than I thought it would be. Her grey skin makes her fushia colored tenctaledick stand ot more. Not gonna lie about it, it is honestly hotter than my original thought would think it be. When I dropped to my knees and touched it, it moved on its own. She let a sound that sounded totally different from what her personality expressed. Just imagine how she sounded when I decided to give her nook a lick. She pratically begged me to fuck after a few more minutes of that. She accused me of being a tease. I couldn't let that stand. I'm a Strider and Striders aren't teases. So I gave her my all. I started slow so she wouldn't get hurt, then gradually moved faster. Soon I was pounding her into the mattress all with her screaming  **MORE MORE MORE!!!**

I came harder that day than usual. My heart was still broken but the pain dulled. It still breaks aroud him, but I won't let it consume me.

God, I'm full of bullshit.


End file.
